


Carry Me

by ShockSurprise



Series: Interesting AU's [1]
Category: HQ - Fandom, Haikyuu!!, hq!! - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShockSurprise/pseuds/ShockSurprise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'we were jogging in the park beside one another and it suddenly got competitive and we ended up racing but you/or I tripped over something aND HOLY MOTHERFUCKING SHIT IS THAT A FUCKING DEAD BODY' au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry Me

     I took a deep breath and started slowing down. I only had a bout half of the track to go. My goal had to been to go around 5 times. And i had met that goal with flying colors.

     "Hey don't slow down now, you'll lose!" I hear a familiar voice shout from behind me.

     I quickly speed up and then turn my head to see Kageyama running, catching up to me with ease.

     "This isn't a race Bakayama," I quickly shoot back, looking back forward.

     "Oh, please. Hinata, every time you are running and you see me it turns into a race no matter what," Kageyama scoffs.

     "Well, its different this time," I state, running steadily next to Kageyama.

     "Well, fine, how 'bout i challenge you to a race then. Whoever gets back to the head of the trail first wins," Kageyama says 

     "Kageyama, I'm really not in the-" I was quickly cut off.

     "Ready," Kageyama said, slowing down slightly to match my pace.

     "Kageyama, no," I said quickly.

     "Seeeet," He says, drawing out the vowel.

     "Kageyama, god dammit," I say, getting ready.

     "Ggggg-," He pauses. "Go!"

     We both shot off, running our fastest trying to stay next to each other. I pump my legs as fact as they let me, taking longer strides then necessary. I feel the rocky texture of the pathway through my thin, old, running shoes.

     I watch as Kageyama starts to pull ahead of me just slightly. I push my self harder. My arms and legs burn from moving so much. My legs though, they feel like they are on fire but i keep pressing harder until i find Kageyama out of my field of vision.

     Then suddenly something feels different under my shoe. I go to look down but can already feel myself tumbling forward. I hit the ground with my hands first and tumble forward. The palms of my hands suddenly burn as a dull, stinging pain.My knees match my palm and my head is pounding. I close my eyes. Everything hurts and the last thing i want to do is move anything at all.

     "Oh my gosh, Hinata. Are you okay. Oh my gosh please be okay," I hear a voice say, muffled, yet right next to me. 

     I open my eyes slightly. Everything is blurry and my head is still pounding. I can see the outline of what looks like a person up higher than me.

     "I'm- I'm fine," I say quietly. I can see the shadowy figure moving down the slope next to me.

     "Hinata? Hinata, can you hear me?" The outline asks.

     I carefully nob my head. I'm not greeted by any form of pain so i move it a bit more noticably.

     "I'm- I'm okay. Just a little scratched up i think," I say quietly, hoping he will hear me.

     "Hinata oh my gosh, your knee!" Kageyama says looking surprised as ever.

     "What about it?" I question groggily.

     "Its really banged up. Can you move at all?" Kageyama asks.

     "I think so," I say, meaning for it to be a statement but it comes out more like a question.

     I attempt to move my knee and a shooting pain goes up my entire leg. I wince. I attempt to move my other knee and the same thing happens. Yes, i can move it but the pain is awful. It burns as a dull, stinging pain. I look at my palms. 

     They have gotten lightly scratched up with small bits of pebbles and rocks still stuck into the skin. Small droplets of blood have begun to dry around the scratches. I wince just looking at it. They don't hurt much but the sight of blood at all makes me want to be ill.

     "Can you walk at all?" Kageyama asks bending don next to me.

     " Honestly, no," I say. 

     "Okay, fine. Ill leave you here and go get help," Kageyama states, getting up and going to walk away.

     "No no no no no, please don't leave me here alone," I quickly say trying to get up but stop when i shooting pain goes through my leg.

     "I was joking anyway," Kageyama says.

     Suddenly, he slips his arm underneath my knees and around my back and lifts me up.

     "Kageyama, its like 2 miles of walking. Surely you can't make it the entire way," I state as i wrap my arms around Kageyama's neck. Honestly, i hated people carrying me, but the only way out was to get carried. I always felt inferior and small. And i hated it.

     I closed my eyes, letting my self drift off slightly to the beat of Kageyama's footsteps.

     "Hey, i swore i saw a dead body when i was down there," I say absentmindedly.

     "Bullshit, you know you're lying," Kageyama said quickly, slowing down slightly. I open my eyes just slightly, sun brightly shining.

     "Yeah, you're right," I say, not feeling like putting up too much of a fight.

     Kageyama continued walking down the walkway around the pond. I look around and i can tell that the head of the trail was coming up pretty soon. I close my eyes and let my head lean against Kageyama's chest. 

     "Hey, don't go falling asleep on me, if im awake your awake," Kageyama's low voice says. I can feel his jaw moving just above my head. "How much did you run anyway?"

     "Since 6am. I don't know what time it is now," I say, eyes still closed. 

     "Almost 9. I assume I've been carrying you for about a 15 minutes now though, so you can call it and a hour and 45 minutes," Kageyama says. My eyes are still closed but i can tell hes looking down at me.

     I hum slightly, responding to Kageyama's statement.

     After a while of dozing off, i can feel Kageyama sit down. I knew there was a bench about 1/8 of a mile just before the trail head.

     I open my eyes slightly to see Kageyama staring out over the lake above me. I was sat on his lap with his arms still wrapped around me and my  
arms still wrapped around his neck.

     "Hey, you're awake. Good. I was looking at your knee and i have a small first aid kit in my car. I think i should be able to patch it up," Kageyama says, still staring out over the lake. "How did you get here?"

     "I rode my bike. I don't think I'm going to be able to get home the same way that i got here," I admit right away. 

     "God dammit Hinata. Why did you have to fucking fall?" Kageyama says angrily. 

     "Hey, its not like i did it on purpose!" I respond loudly.

     Kageyama stands up with me in his arms. He turns and we continue down the trail.

     "Hey, thank you by the way," I say suddenly.

     "For what?" Kageyama says, still walking. 

     "Just for carrying me and not leaving my behind," I say wrapping my arms around his neck slightly tighter as a half hug.

     I can feel Kageyama's arms tighten around me, returning the hug.

     I close my eyes once again, letting my head lean against Kageyama's chest.

     After a while i can feel Kageyama veer off of the trail and up the the parking lot.

     "Hey, open the passenger door would you?" Kageyama says.

     I open my eyes and undo my arms from Kageyama's neck. I had ridden in Kageyama's car before. It was a small 4 door Toyota that matched Kageyama's hair, a jet black.

     I open the door and Kageyama pushes it the rest of the way open. He sets me down in the passenger seat very carefully, not bumping my knees against the glove box. A shooting pain goes up my legs the second my feet hit the floor of the car. 

     "First aid kit is in the glove box. Im going to grab my bottle of water so we can maybe wash out some of the gravel in your knees," Kageyama says, opening the back passenger door.

     I push the button to the glove box and it pops open. I lift the papers to reveal a small box with a red plus sign on it.

     I pull it out and close the glove box, making sure I don't hit my knees. I set it into my lap. I hear Kageyama close the back door and in his hand he holds a bottle of water.

     It never hit me just how much pouring water over an open wound would hurt until now.

     "Hey, rotate your legs out so i don't get my car wet," Kageyama says, staring down at me.

     I carefully lift my legs and rotate my knees so they sit outside of the car. Kageyama unscrews the cap from the water bottle.

     "This is going to hurt like hell isn't it?" I ask quietly.

     "Probably," Kageyama states.

     I unbend my left leg so the water wont trickle into my shoe. Unbending it forces me for wince in pain.

     Kageyama crouches down and begins to pour water over my left knee. I grip the leather seat and shut my eyes tightly.

     I can hear the slight plink of gravel hitting the ground . 

     I unbend and straighten out my other knee, eyes still closed tightly, wincing in pain. Kageyama starts pouring water over my other knee. 

     As if it were possible, i close my eyes tighter. The pain is literally near unbearable. I hear the click of the rocks hitting the pavement next to the car. 

     "Hey, we're done with the water, you can open your eyes now," Kageyama states. I open my eyes to see him smirking down at me, drinking the rest of the water. "Now there should be alcohol wipes in there. And that's going to sting for more than just a little while."

     "Yeah, i know," I respond as i start digging through the first aid kit.

     I pull out a small pouch with the words "Alcohol Wipe" written across the middle. I tear it open and pull out the small wipe. I take a deep breath, not sure just how much this is going to hurt.  
     I place the wipe over my knee and pat the area. Then the stinging start.

     "Fuck fuck fuck fuck," I whisper under my breath, squeezing my eyes shut.

     I move my hand and the wipe away from from my knee, waiting for the stinging to stop. After a few moments the stinging fades away or i get used to it, honestly i cant tell.

     "You okay?" Kageyama asks.

     "Fine, just stings like hell," I say, opening my eyes.

     I carefully move the wipe over my other knee, cringing in pain. I finally remove the wipe and wait for the stinging to stop.

     "Hey, you think your bike will fit in the back of the car?" Kageyama says, looking over to where my bike locked and chained.

     "I doubt it," I say. "Its fine. I think ill be fine to ride it home."

     "Bullshit, I'm not letting you ride home," Kageyama say, turning around to look at me dumbfounded.

     "I anything you can come back for it tomorrow or in a few day and get it. Ill drive you home. But were gonna see if it fits first."  
~~~

     After giving Kageyama the small key that locked my bike he came back, wheeling the small looking bike compared to him back to the car. He opened the truck and lifted the bike. 

     After a bit of pushing and sliding and flipping the back seats down he closed the hatch slowly. After hearing it click, he pushed on it, fully closing it.

     Whilst he was doing that, i had patched up my knees with gauze and tape. I carefully stood up to stretch, forgetting what had literally just happened.

     I cringed in pain, immediately sitting back down, reminding me of what just happened.

     "It fits," Kageyama said, rounding the side of the car and opening the driver side door and sitting down.  
~~~

     We arrived at my house and Kageyama pulled right up in front. He jumped out of the driver side door and slammed it close, cringing at the loud noise. He rounded the front of the car and opened the passenger door. 

     "Can you walk at all?" He asked looking down to me and then to the front door only 30 feet away.

     "Yeah, I'm sure ill be fine," I lie. I knew i couldn't walk but i would rather try before i gave up.

     Kageyama shrugs as i rotate my feet out of the car. I grip the handle on the door frame and attempt to stand. A pain immediately grips me and  
send me falling forward. Kageyama was right there waiting though, ready to catch me, as though he knew i was lying.

     He immediately sweeps me off my feet so he can carry me to the door. I 

     "Key?" Kageyama asks as we get to the door.

     "Should be unlocked," I say quickly.

     He opens the unlocked door and walks across the room to carefully set my on the sofa.

     "Okay, anything you need before i leave?" Kageyama says right away.

 

     "Not that i can think of,"I say quietly looking down. "Thank you by the way. For all this. I don't know what i would have done if you weren't  
there."

     "Lets never find out what you would have done, okay?" He asks.

     I hum in response. I lay down on the sofa out of pure exhaustion.

     "Well, ill be going now," Kageyama says.

     "Okay, ill see you later then," I say back, closing my eyes.

     I hear the door close behind his quiet footsteps.

     I bring my hands to my very warm cheek, hoping he didn't seethe strong blush that spread across my face while he was holding me.

**Author's Note:**

> Woooww, trash trash trash!! Thanks for putting up with it!!  
> Kudos and comments are kinda nice honestly??
> 
> Tumblr~~ [ShockSurprise](https://www.shocksurprise.tumblr.com)!!  
> 


End file.
